Customer service centers, such as call centers, provide a centralized mechanism to handle a customer contacts across a variety of contexts. For example, customer service centers may be used to handle contacts relating to sales and marketing, technical support, and billing. In a common scenario, a customer service center for a large enterprise may handle customer service calls and other communications regarding a large number of issues related to disparate products and services. To provide service for the different types of issues that can arise across the disparate products and services, the customer service center may use searchable databases of issue resolution procedures. A customer service representative can obtain details regarding an issue, such as by following a script of questions. The details provided to the customer service representative can then be used to search the database and obtain a resolution for the issue.
Some customer service centers use distinct groups or “nodes” of customer service representatives. Customer service representatives in individual groups are specifically trained to handle particular issues, or to deal with issues for particular products or services. When a customer contact is received, the contact can be routed to a group of customer service representatives trained to handle the issue that the customer is experiencing. If the initial routing is incorrect, or if it is otherwise determined that another group of customer service representatives is more likely to resolve the customer's issue in an efficient and satisfactory manner, the contact can be transferred to the group of customer service representatives that is more likely to resolve the customer's issue.